


Timeline: Dreams, Memories, and Truths

by tag0



Series: Dreams, Memories, and Truths [6]
Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0
Summary: This is a timeline for theDreams, Memories, and Truthsseries, to help placing the stories against the episodes and also against the calendar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After having written In Search of the Truth, I decided that it might be helpful to have a timeline laid out for the series, so as to make it easier for people to set the events in the series against what happens in the show. Please note that not all episodes appear in the timeline.
> 
> After a great deal of thought, I have decided that 4 A.C. corresponds to 2008 – so I am now able to provide specific dates for certain events. This timeline is, however, to place the episodes and stories in the proper order for **Dreams, Memories and Truths** _only_.
> 
> (Note: All _emphasized_ titles are stories in the series. All others are episodes.)

* Late March, 4 A.C.

  * "The Joining"; "First of Its Kind": in MiaB, the Colonel says that Liam appeared suddenly seven months before; could be early April as well, but I'm placing it in March because of the series



* Early May, 4 A.C.

  * "Atavus": Beckett implies that it's been at least a few weeks since the events of TJ and FoIK



* June, 4 A.C.

  * "A Stitch in Time": 20th to 22nd; established in the episode
  * "Dimensions"



* July, 4 A.C.

  * "Sleepers"
  * "Fissures": ending Monday July 14th; because of the series
  * "Redemption": Monday July 21st; because of the series



* August, 4 A.C.

  * "Between Heaven and Hell"
  * "Isabel"
  * "Gauntlet"



* Mid-October, 4 A.C.

  * "Message in a Bottle": the Colonel mentions that the elections are in a few weeks



* Early November, 4 A.C.

  * "Crossfire"; "Crackdown"; "The Vanished": US presidential elections are always held in early November



* March, 5 A.C.

  * "Pa'dar": Liam and Da'an's relationship does not appear to have suffered the events of TTB yet
  * "Thicker Than Blood": Liam tells Renee that he's just over a year old; fourth week of March



* April, 5 A.C.

  * "A Little Bit of Heaven"
  * [_A Father's Dream_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940140): Tuesday April 21st
  * "The Cloister": just after AFD



* May, 5 A.C.

  * "Interview": second week of May
  * [_A Close Encounter_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940146): Friday May 15th
  * [_Surprise!_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940157): Sunday May 17th to Wednesday May 20th
  * [In Search of the Truth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940173): Monday May 25th to Wednesday June 3rd



* June, 5 A.C.

  * [_Eye of the Storm_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940504): first two weeks of June (starting Wednesday June 3rd)
  * "Keep Your Enemies Closer": appears to happen in early summer (from the costumes/environment)
  * _To Be Announced_




End file.
